It's The Things You Hear
by GaarasOnlyLove
Summary: Will and Seraphin do a spell to clear their mind for exams after a rough week of killing demons but what they didn't know was how clear they got.
1. The Visit

Title: It's The Things You Hear  
Author: Lady Of The Rings  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the the series. Only the original characters.  
Feedback: Yes! It's the air I breathe.   
Rating: R  
Pairing: (mentioned) Buffy/Spike, Seraphin/Spike. Arwen/Aragorn, Willow/Boromir Seraphin/Legolas   
  
Summary: Will and Seraphin perform this small spell to help clear the mind for this exam after a long hard week of killing demons and saving the world....again. In the the morning they find that something is a little off when they start hearing voices. Now theres a lot of questions to ask, but so few who can answer them as they held in the journey of both worlds.  
  
Spoiler: What little I know of S6 of Buffy and The Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
A/N 1: Spike doesn't love Buffy as much as he use to here. He has Seraphin living with him cause of his handicap. Dawn is here but Tara never was Willow was only with Oz and just moved on after their break-up. Giles is still there and they still meet at his place or the Magic Box. Buffy does not have a fast food job.   
  
A/N 2: Seraphin comes to see everyone at Buffy's house. Seraphin is Will's long lost sister who she never saw till she was a second year in college. She knows about the evils of Sunnydale and helps out every once in a while. She's fond of Spike. As she actually lives with him. Willow and Seraphin have a family secret.   
  
"" Speaking Thoughts // Mind Speak  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter I:  
  
Willow was in the kitchen getting something to eat when the back door came open and in came Dawn. "Hey what's up?" She said to Will. "Oh Anya and Xander are in the living room fighting ....again." She rolled her eyes and put her jacket on the rack. They both walked in the living room.  
  
"What happened?" "They made up and decided to go home and have some sex" Buffy said with a disgusted look on her face. Will just giggled "So where's your new honey?" Buffy's face lit up " Oh he said he was coming to get me so we could go see a movie"   
  
"Tonight?" Will asked. "Yeah...why?" She asked not sure she should. "Oh nothing it's just remember that brief meeting we have to have at the store" Buffy's face fell.   
  
"Oh yeah I forgot" she paused "We'll we could do it here if were not going to research anything then we could have it here and I can still have my date" She said smiling. "Sure we can do that it makes sense I guess, well I'm going to change tell me when the guysare here kay?" She was walking up the stairs halfway. "Kay" Buffy said from the couch.  
  
Everyone was present and they were talking about what there plans were. "So what you doing for the rest of the free time we have?" asked Anya. "Well I was thinking of just spending time with my new beau Josh" Buffy said smiling.  
  
"How about you Wills?" "I don't know I could see if Seraphin is busy and do something with her"  
  
"Seraphin is ALWAYS busy she lives with Spike for crying out loud and they do go together" said Xander. "Yeah they have a lot of sex I mean come on it's Spike he's sexy in itself" "Thanks so much An" Xander said a little hurt.   
  
"But I love you I think your sexy too that's why I like you" she said trying to cover her mistake up.  
  
As they were discussing Seraphin in she comes with Spike in tow. "Hey guys why we meeting here instead of the shop?" She said. "Cause Buffy chose for us to be here since we were not going to be researching." Will replied.  
  
"Oh alright I guess so what is the subject topic?" Xander looked up and said " You and your living arangements" And Anya elbowed him "Ow!" She just smiled "I already told you why I'm living with Spike"   
  
"And we all said okay we give on the subject it was just Xander and Anya being themselves that's all plain and simple" Said Willow. "Kay anyway Will's I found some infomation on this spell that the we could do" She said.  
  
Will was smiling all excited when Buffy asked "What spell?" "We'll it's a harmless spell to clear your brain after a stressful evening or week like last week" After hearing that everyone groaned.   
  
"Who could forget last week I'm so beat I'm glad I'm not going to school with you guys" Buffy said "Me too I'm just trying to get one job done if I had school I would crack""But you always use to slay and do school" said Sera."Yeah but this is different I look after Dawn now" she replied "Yeah We have exams to do before the break and in the hardest classes too" Said Will.   
  
"Good thing I got an exam in history for Spike can just tell me what I need to know he's been helping me this far" Said Seraphin. "Not without something in it for me" Spike said but Sera didn't stir or blush.   
  
"So is this the end of this meeting?" Said Anya. "I guess It's almost time for my date so we can meet again when the week is over with" Buffy said getting up to check herself in the mirror. Everyone got up and were getting the coats and saying there goodbyes as they walked out the door.  
  
"Will you want to try the spell tommorrow?" Will looked up to Seraphin "Yeah cause right now I'm a little tired and everyone is leaving and so I'm just going to read a book or watch some tv" She said in a I'm lonely and bored tone. "We can stay here if you like the company" She said. "If you want "   
  
Will was sleeping like a baby in her room and she let them sleep in the master bedroom down the hall far away from her room and out of earshot range. They were in bed talking about what they might do for the free weekend they had.  
  
It's been awhile but they were slowly working him away from Buffy. It was hard at first but she kept at it. They didn't go together or even have sex for she was trying to cure him of him problem Buffy has bestowed upon him.   
  
She feed him and listened to him when he need someone to talk to. She was there when he felt lonely and need a body to comfort him in a non-sexual way. Of course Spike tried to shag her many a time but she held strong when she told him that in order to have any relationship with him he needed to be cured of his problem.  
  
They slept in the same bed cause there both adults and knew how to behave as such. Spike was a very needy person when he slept and so that's why Seraphin slept with him to stop the nightmares and doubts he had about anyone else wanting him again.   
  
For a vampire who was very cocky and sure of him self he had a lot of insurities and doubts about his appearence sometimes. Soon they were all sleeping as to not knowing what was to come in the morning when they were to do the harmless clearing of mind spell.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	2. The Spell

Title: It's The Things You Hear  
Author: Lady Of The Rings  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the the series. Only the original characters.  
Feedback: Yes! It's the air I breathe.   
Rating: R  
Pairing: (mentioned) Buffy/Spike, Seraphin/Spike. Arwen/Aragorn, Willow/Boromir Seraphin/Legolas   
  
Summary: Will and Seraphin perform this small spell to help clear the mind for this exam after a long hard week of killing demons and saving the world....again. In the the morning they find that something is a little off when they start hearing voices. Now theres a lot of questions to ask, but so few who can answer them as they held in the journey of both worlds.  
  
Spoiler: What little I know of S6 of Buffy and The Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
A/N 1: Spike doesn't love Buffy as much as he use to here. He has Seraphin living with him cause of his handicap. Dawn is here but Tara never was Willow was only with Oz and just moved on after their break-up. Giles is still there and they still meet at his place or the Magic Box. Buffy does not have a fast food job.   
  
A/N 2: Seraphin comes to see everyone at Buffy's house. Seraphin is Will's long lost sister who she never saw till she was a second year in college. She knows about the evils of Sunnydale and helps out every once in a while. She's fond   
of Spike. As she actually lives with him. Willow and Seraphin have a family secret.   
  
"" Speaking Thoughts // Mind Speak  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter II:  
  
Willow was in the kicthen drinking some tea reading a interesting book she got for the shop. She was going throught the books that were in the back. She was trying to pack some of them in boxes for storage when she saw these two books that seemed interesting.  
  
One was about spells, but the other one she didn't know what that was and she she pulled it out to translate it when Seraphin came in the kitchen. "Hey what you doing up this early?" she said to Will.   
  
"Oh I wake this early, what are you doing up?" She said yawning. "I keep Some what Vampire hours and right now I was hungry before I go back to William" She snickered. "You call him William?"   
  
"Yeah I do it annoy him. When is being his old self I call him by that and he know's I'm mad or being evil." She said off hand like it was nothing new to her. Will just started to giggle at that account.  
  
"So when are we doing the spell?" Will asked. "Um we can do it in the afternoon after I take Spike back to his place for he is saying there is nothing to do here" She said like it was second nature. She went over to Will's with a cup of juice and was looking at the book she had on the counter.  
  
"What's this your reading?" She looked up from her book at Sera "We'll I found it at the Magic Box in the back and I brought it home to read but I don't understand it" She said as she gave up and wen to get something to drink.  
  
Seraphin sat down and looked at the book. She was into it quickly. As Will came back she sat down and was eating to cool down her brain for awhile not looking at Seraphin.  
  
Seraphin just came back from taking Spike home. Soon as she stepped in the house Will said something for she was in the living room. "What happened Sera?" She looked at her "We'll I guess Spike just couldn't take it anymore so I helped release some tension." She said to her messed clothes.  
  
"Oh don't tell me you had sex with him?" She looked shocked at her. "No I didn't I told him that It felt weird for me to have sex with him cause it felt wrong like I was betraying someone or something." she paused.  
  
"Anyway no I just helped him out cause when we got home he pushed me against the door and was kissing me and and trying to get my clothes off " She sighed " I was into it for about a couple of minutes when it felt wrong and I stopped." She said ending her story.  
  
"So we going to do that spell so I can clear my mind of that little accident" She said in a tired tone. Will was speechless to the whole thing. "Sure come on" they get up and walk to the Den. "Can I stay here a few days?" she asks and Will just smiles at her.  
  
Everything went as planed they did the spell went to studying and after some hours of good, clear understanding of the subject they when to bed for a peaceful and much deserved sleep.   
  
**************************************************************** 


	3. The Hidden Side Effects

Title: It's The Things You Hear  
Author: Lady Of The Rings  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the the series. Only the original characters.  
Feedback: Yes! It's the air I breathe.   
Rating: R  
Pairing: (mentioned) Buffy/Spike, Seraphin/Spike. Arwen/Aragorn, Willow/Boromir Seraphin/Legolas   
  
Summary: Will and Seraphin perform this small spell to help clear the mind for this exam after a long hard week of killing demons and saving the world....again. In the the morning they find that something is a little off when they start hearing voices. Now theres a lot of questions to ask, but so few who can answer them as they held in the journey of both worlds.  
  
Spoiler: What little I know of S6 of Buffy and The Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
A/N 1: Spike doesn't love Buffy as much as he use to here. He has Seraphin living with him cause of his handicap. Dawn is here but Tara never was Willow was only with Oz and just moved on after their break-up. Giles is still there and they still meet at his place or the Magic Box. Buffy does not have a fast food job.   
  
A/N 2: Seraphin comes to see everyone at Buffy's house. Seraphin is Will's long lost sister who she never saw till she was a second year in college. She knows about the evils of Sunnydale and helps out every once in a while. She's fond   
of Spike. As she actually lives with him. Willow and Seraphin have a family secret.   
  
"" Speaking Thoughts // Mind Speak  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter III:  
  
Seraphin woke up in the room will let her sleep in. She was walking to the bathroom when she grabbed her head. "Ow" she said softly as she walked into the bathroom to freshen up. Willow was downstairs eating her breakfast when she saw Seraphin holding her head. "Headache?" She asked. Seraphin looked at Will and nodded. "Yes It's like this sharp pain that won't go away" She said as she was looking for the asprin.  
  
"Here I know how you feel I had the same feeling this morning when I woke up so I dulled it with pain killers" She said as Sera swallowed the pills Will gave her with some water. "Ugh! Okay on another note are we free today cause all I want to do is sleep" She asked hoping her day was not going to change.  
  
Will looked at her "Sorry to ruin your day but Giles wants us over at his place to do some catch up" she told her as she was reading her paper. "Okay fine then when do we meet?" She asked already for this meeting since she can't have her day and sleep. "At 4:00" she said partly paying attention. She just walked of the kitchen "Might as well take me a shower then" she mumbled to herself.   
  
Everyone was at Giles' just waiting not really doing anything yet till Giles came out "Alright now before we start is there anything that is needed to be know?...Buffy?" he asked. She looked up "No I haven't run into anything all that new or weird besides the norm" She said as she picked her nails.  
  
"Alright then let's get started" said Giles as he walked to his study as the others starting picking up books and reading on booting up their computer for the internet. Three house in the day and the others were taking little breaks and at the moment it just happen to be one of them. The guys were laughing and talking Willow was with Giles in the Study and Seraphin was just surfing on the net when she heard something.  
  
She looked up at the guys "What was that?" she asked they looked at her "What was what?" Xander asks. "I heard something what was it?" They still kept looking at her "We don't hear anything" said Buffy. "I thought I heard something" She said softly. "Maybe your just tired that's all" Buffy suggests. Sera Shrugs "Maybe" then they all go back to what they were doing.  
  
Will was walking out of the Study into the room with the guys when she said "Did you guys heard that?" They just smile and say "Maybe your tired like Sera here she was saying the ame thing too a little while ago." said Buffy. Will just went to Sera "You heard something?" She looked at her "Yeah I don't know what it is though" she said to her. "Well figure it out" she reassured her. They went back to reading for two more hours.  
  
Will was reading a book when /This man does not see what a gift this is. It might be the only thing we have left to use against Sauron/ She looked up "What?" she said as she head something. Sera looked at her "What's wrong?" She looked at Sera "I thought I heard something?" She looked around "Just now, out here?" Will shook her head "No it sounded clear like I was just thinking but it didn't sound like me" she said. "Whar did it sound like?" she asked. "More like a man's voice" then it happened again but this time to Sera.  
  
/This man has no respect for his people or kind, he thinks that a man can contain and control the ring of power/ She was looking at Will wide eyed. "What? What's wrong?" Will asked. "WIll something's wrong I can hear a man's voice inside my head." She looked at the others then back to her. "Let's go talk to Giles" She said as they got up and went to the study.  
  
***************************************************************************** 


End file.
